Hunnen
Die Hunnen waren ein Reitervolk, das von Asiens östlichsten Gestaden nach Europa herüberbrach und die Völkerwanderung veranlaßte. Schon 200 vor Chr. wurde gegen sie die große chinesische Mauer aufgeführt. Unter ihrem König Attila bedrohten sie das Römische Reich, und nur mit der vereinten Kraft von Goten und Galliern, vermochten diese im Jahr 451 durch die Schlacht auf den Katalaunischen Feldern die Hunnen aus Italien und Frankreich zurückzudrängen. Unter Attila's Söhnen trennten sich die Hunnenverbände und verschmolzen zum Teil mit den abendländischen Völkerschaften. In der großen Schlacht in Pannonien wurden 30,000 von ihnen erschlagen. Ihr Name verschwand seitdem, bis die Magyaren, die Ungarn bewohnten, später für Hunnen gehalten wurden. Damen Conversations Lexikon, Band 5. 1835, S. 357. Herkunft Hunnen waren wahrscheinlich mongolischen Stammes, aber stark mit turk-tatarischen Elementen vermischt, das von den gleichzeitigen Geschichtschreibern als dunkelfarbig und sehr häßlich geschildert wird. Nach gotischer Sage waren die Hunnen Abkömmlinge der von dem gotischen König Filimer in Wüsteneien verstoßenen Alrunen, die sich mit unreinen Geistern vermischten. Forschungen der Neuzeit legten nahe, daß die Hunnen identisch mit den Hiong-nu sind, die bereits im 3. Jh. v. Chr. von den Chinesen gefürchtet wurden und sich damals in die Länder Turkestans ausbreiteten. Sie wohnten in den Steppenländern nördlich des Kaspischen Meeres in einzelnen Horden unter Stammhäuptern, die unabhängig von einander waren. Unter den Führern wird Balamir zuerst genannt, dem sich bereits mehrere Hordenfürsten unterwarfen. Nachdem die Hunnen in Europa eingebrochen waren, wurden sie in die asiatischen und europäischen eingeteilt. Sie werden auch in die weißen (die gebildeteren, die Epylallten und Nephtaliten) und die schwarzen Hunnen geteilt. Beschreibung Zu den Schrecken, die die Zahl und der rasche Siegeslauf der Hunnen verbreiteten, gesellte sich der Abscheu, den die gellende Stimme, die ungeschlachte Gebärde und die abstoßende Häßlichkeit der Hunnen einflößten. Sie unterschieden sich (nach alten Schilderungen) von den übrigen Menschen durch ihren kleinen Wuchs, den breiten Schultern und Bartlosigkeit. Sie hatten hervorstehende Wangenknochen, platte Nasen und tiefliegende schwarze, kleine Augen. Ihre Kleider waren aus Leinen oder aus Fellen der erlegten Tiere und nicht eher wechselten sie diese, bis sie vom Leibe fielen. Lebensweise Die Hunnen waren Nomaden; auf ihren kleinen, aber schnellen Pferden aßen, tranken und schliefen sie. Ihre Kinder und Frauen führten sie auf Wagen bei sich, von Jugend an streiften sie in Wäldern und Bergen umher und lernten Kälte und Hunger zu ertragen. Nahrung Ihre Nahrung bestand aus Wurzeln und rohem Fleisch, das unter dem Sattel mürbe geritten wurde, und Stutenmilch. Viehzucht, Jagd und Raub lieferten ihnen den Unterhalt. Waffen und Kampf Als Waffen nutzten die Hunnen mit spitzigen Knochen bewehrte Wurfgeschosse, Säbel und Schlingen, um den Gegner vom Pferd zu reißen und wehrlos zu machen. Sie fochten nicht in geordneten Reihen, sondern umschwärmten die feindliche Schlachtordnung und waren ebenso rasch im Angriff wie in scheinbarer Flucht. Wohnsitte Wohnungen, außer Zelten und Hütten, kannten sie nicht; erst später in ihren Sitzen zwischen der Theiß und Donau bildeten sie ihr Lager zu einem Dorfe aus, wo die Häuser aus Holz und in dem des Häuptlings die erbeuteten Stücke aufgestellt waren. Geschichte thumb|300px|Das Hunnenreich [[Attilas und das Römische Reich um 450 n.Chr. ]] Vom Einfall der Hunnen in Europa rechnet man gewöhnlich die Völkerwanderungszeit. Unter dem oströmischen Kaiser Flavius Valens (* 328; † 378) warfen die Hunnen sich auf die an der Palus Maeotis (heute Asowsches Meer) und an der Nordseite der Donau wohnenden Völker, die sie unterjochten. Hunnen und Goten Im Jahre 374 setzten die Hunnen über die Wolga, überschritten den Don und erschienen unter Balamber an den Grenzen des gotischen Reiches. Sie besiegten die Alanen und mit diesen verbunden die Goten. Der erste König der Ostgoten, Hermanrich, gab sich, am Widerstand verzweifelnd, im Jahre 375 selbst den Tod. Sein Nachfolger Winithar wurde von den Hunnen besiegt und getötet, worauf sich die Ostgoten unterwarfen und den Siegern dienstpflichtig wurden. Die Westgoten mußten vor den Hunnen weichen und zogen daraufhin nach Thracien. Einer ihrer Anführer, Athanarich, zog sich 376 nach Siebenbürgen zurück; ein andrer, Fritigern, trat auf römisches Gebiet über. Die Hunnen setzten sich derweil in Rußland, Polen und Ungarn fest. Doch ihre Macht zersplitterte sich unter der Zwietracht unabhängiger Häuptlinge, und ihre Tapferkeit nutzte sich in Raubzügen ab; auch scharten sie sich aus Beutegier öfters unter die Fahnen besiegter Feinde. Ihre Hauptmasse hatte sich unter den von ihnen besiegten germanischen und sarmatischen Völkern niedergelassen und breitete sich im Norden des Kaspischen und Schwarzen Meeres von der Wolga bis zur Donau aus. Im Römischen Reich Unter dem weströmischen Kaiser Flavius Gratianus (* 359; † 383) wurde Thracien und Dacien von den Hunnen heimgesucht. Dem oströmischen Kaiser Flavius Theodosius I. dienten hunnische Schaaren dagegen um Sold gegen die Juthunger und gegen Eugenius, dem Kaiser Honorius gegen Radagais und Valentinian III. gegen die Westgoten. Andere Schwärme nahmen an den großen Völkerzügen nach Gallien und Spanien Teil. Rugila Erst unter König Rugila (bis 434) und seinen Neffen Bleda und Attila nahmen die Hunnen wieder eine machtvolle Stellung ein. Rugila, der Häuptling der Hunnen in Ungarn, führte zur Unterstützung des Usurpators Johann 60,000 Hunnen an die italienische Grenze und erhielt Pannonien zum Geschenk für seine Krieger. Er machte nun einen Heerzug gegen Konstantinopel, wo ihn Theodosius I. durch das Versprechen eines jährlichen Tributs zum Umkehren bewog. Rugila starb 433, als er sich eben rüstete, nach Italien zu ziehen, und ließ sein Reich seinen beiden Neffen, Attila und Bleda, den Söhnen Mundzuks. Attila und Bleda Attila und Bleda unterwarfen ab dem Jahre 434 nicht nur alle hunnischen Horden, die ihre Wohnsitze zwischen dem Kaspischen Meer und der mittleren Donau genommen hatten, ihrer Herrschaft, sondern erzwangen vom Oströmischen Reich das Doppelte des bisherigen Tributs. 441 fiel Attila von Neuem in die illyrischen Provinzen des Oströmischen Reichs ein, schlug die Griechen und drang bis an Griechenlands Grenze vor. Er wurde nur durch Unkunde im Belagerungskrieg von Konstantinopels Eroberung abgehalten und setzte, trotz dem von Theodosius II. von Neuem erkauften Frieden, die Feindseligkeiten fort. 444/445 ließ Attila seinen Bruder ermorden und wurde zum Alleinherrscher der Hunnen. So vereinigte er 445 die hunnische Macht in Einer Hand. Durch das Vorgeben, das Schwert des Kriegsgottes gefunden zu haben, reizte Attila die Hunnen zum Krieg und wendete sich gegen Persien. Das oströmische Reich wurde ihm tributpflichtig. In Armenien wurde er geschlagen, wendete sich dann nach Westen und unterjochte Ost- und Mitteleuropa bis an die Nordsee, den Rhein und die Donau. Als ihm der neue Kaiser Marcian, statt Tribut zu zahlen, Festigkeit entgegensetzte, wendete sich Attila gegen das Abendländische Reich. Dorthin zog ihn allerdings auch der Heiratsantrag an Honoria, die Schwester Valentinians III.. Sie wollte ihm die Hälfte des Reiches als Heiratsgut mitbringen, wurde jedoch in ein Kloster eingesperrt. Schlacht auf den Katalaunischen Feldern Mit 700,000 Mann brach Attila in Gallien ein, eroberte Mainz, Speier, Straßburg, Trier, Metz und belagerte eben Orleans, als die Annäherung eines Heeres aus Römern, Goten, Alanen, Gallier, Sachsen, Franken und Burgunder unter dem weströmischen Heerführer Aëtius, ihn zum Umkehren nötigte und das weströmische Reich vor der Tributpflicht bewahrte. In der Schlacht auf den Katalaunischen Feldern (bei Chalons) wurde Attila im Jahre 451 geschlagen und zum Rückzug genötigt. Er zog sich über den Rhein zurück; doch 452 fiel er wieder in Italien ein, verwüstete den nördlichen Teil, zerstörte Aquileja und ließ sich nur durch ein ungeheueres Lösegeld zum Umkehren bewegen. Er starb 453. Niedergang der Hunnen Nach Attilas Tode (453) stritten sich seine zahlreichen Söhne sowie die Häuptlinge der unterworfenen Stämme um die Oberherrschaft. Am Fluß Netad in Pannonien (454) errangen Gepiden, Goten, Sueben, Heruler und Alanen die alte Selbständigkeit zurück. Attilas ältester Sohn, Ellak, fiel. Sein Bruder Denzices (auch Dintzic, Dinzio) behauptete sich noch mehrere Jahre an der Donau; doch auch er wurde in Thrakien von dem Oströmer Anagastus besiegt und bald darauf getötet (469). Hunnenreich Eine Art von Hunnenreich bildete sich bereits um 1200 v. Chr. Einzelne Horden beunruhigten China vor allem in den Jahren 1120, 910, 880 (Schansi), 700 (Schantung), 650 (Tschili), bis 220 Kaiser Shi Hoangti die Lücken der Großen Mauer ausfüllte. Einen neuen Aufschwung nahm das Hunnenreich unter Mete (um 210–170); doch Kaiser Wu Ti vertrieb um 120 v. Chr. die Hunnen in die nördliche Mongolei. Um 50 v. Chr. zerfiel das Reich der Hunnen in einen südlichen Teil, der die chinesische Oberhoheit anerkannte, 142 n. Chr. in China ganz ausging und seit 400 seinerseits Teile des großen Reiches (das nördliche Liang und das große Hsia) beherrschte, und in einen nördlichen, der sich bis 84 n. Chr. unabhängig erhielt. Da wich der dort lebende, immer noch sehr beträchtliche Rest der Hunnen, schwer bedrängt von Chinesen und sibirischen Stämmen (z. B. dem Volk der Tungusen der Sien-pe), in den bereits durch den Häuptling Tschitschi (gest. 36 v. Chr.) bearbeiteten Westen aus, wo er bald eine bedeutende Rolle spielen sollte. Die "Weißen Hunnen" am Aralsee Ein Teil des Volkes, die sog. "Weißen Hunnen" (Euthaliten, Ephthaliten, Hephthaliten, chines. Tin-la, nicht zu verwechseln mit dem tibetischen Nomadenvolk der Yue-tschi am Altyn Tag, das von den Hunnen schon im 2. vorchristlichen Jahrhundert befehdet wurde und um 10 v. Chr. in Nordwestindien das "indoskythische Reich" gründete, ließ sich am Aralsee nieder, besetzte das heutige Chiwa, Balch und Badachschan mit seiner Hauptstadt Pah-ti-jan), griff seit 420 Persien heftig an (484 fiel der Sasanide Peroz gegen sie), brach, seinerseits von den Türken bedrängt, vom Tsung-ling aus 495, 515 und 530 in Nordwestindien (Reich der indoskythischen Yue-tschi) ein, mischte sich allmählich stark mit den Nachbarn und erscheint später als Volk der Chwaresmier, das 1157 ein Stück Persiens eroberte. Das Reich unter Attila Wie weit sich das Hunnenreich unter Attilas Führung nach Osten erstreckte, ist unbestimmt. Einige sagen bis nach China, aber im Westen beherrschte er die Völker hunnischen, keltischen, slawischen und germanischen Stammes, von der Wolga bis tief nach Mitteleuropa hinein. Nach Attilas Tode wurden seine Söhne über die Teilung des Reichs uneinig, was die unterworfenen germanischen Völker benutzten, um sich von der fremden Herrschaft zu befreien. Zuerst taten dies die Gepiden, gegen die Ellak, der Lieblingssohn Attilas, dem auch die Herrschaft über das weite Reich bestimmt war, fiel. Die Hunnen mußten hierauf das Land an der Donau räumen und sich hinter Pruth und Dnjeper zurückziehen, wo sie wieder unter verschiedenen unabhängigen Fürsten standen. Einer derselben, Dagenzik (Denzices), ein Sohn Attilas, hatte mit den Ostgoten zu kämpfen und fand 468 in einer Schlacht gegen diese den Tod. In der Folge verschwindet der Name des Hunnenreiches. Verbleib des Volkes der Hunnen Den Rest des Volkes führte Attilas jüngster Sohn, Irnak (Irnach, Hernac, Irnas), zu den alten Steppen an der europäisch-asiatischen Grenze. Nach dem Zerfall ihres Reiches diesseit des Don wurden die verbliebenen Hunnen unter dem Namen der Kuturguren oder Kutriguren, jenseit (östlich) dieses Stromes aber als Uturguren oder Utriguren genannt. Die ersteren wurden im 6. Jh. durch ihre Einfälle in das Oströmische Reich gefürchtet. Nach 558 verlor sich der Name und das Volk der Hunnen unter andern Nomadenstämmen (Awaren, Bulgaren, Chazaren). Der Attilapalast und das alte Dacien von den Karpathen bis ans Schwarze Meer wurde Sitz einer neuen, von dem Gepidenkönig Ardarich gegründeten Macht. Pannonien von Wien bis Sirmium nahmen die Ostgoten in Besitz. Er später lebte der Name der Hunnen wieder auf, als man die Magyaren, die ein ganz anderes Volk waren, 4 Jahrhunderte später mit ihnen verwechselte und letztere Hunnen, später Ungarn nannte. Vgl. Die Völker des südlichen Rußland in ihrer geschichtlichen Entwickelung. Neumann. Leipzig, 1847. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Pierer's Universal-Lexikon, Band 8. Altenburg 1859, S. 626-627. * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon, Band 9. Leipzig 1907, S. 658-659. * De Guignes, Histoire générale des Huns, des Turcs, etc. (Par. 1756–58, 3 Bde.) * Ephthalites or White Huns (in den »Verhandlungen des neunten internationalen Orientalistenkongresses«, Bd. 1, Cunningham, 1893) * History of the Henng-noo in their relations with China, und Howarth, The westerly drifting of nomades, Teil 12 (beide im »Journal of the Anthropological Institute«, Bd. 3, Wylie, Lond. 1874) * Helmolts »Weltgeschichte«. 5. Band. v. Wlislocki. (Leipz. 1902 u. 1905). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Hunnen Kategorie:Völkerwanderungszeit